Cold Blooded
by xoLeahxo
Summary: My own version of Murder House. A young girl died from a seizure in the comfort of her home. But what happens when the parents get a phone call from their dead daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

My sister, Adelaide, died when she was 14 years old. She was my best friend. We told each other everything. I was only 10. She always protected me from danger and she always made sure that I was okay. My sister and I grew up in a very religious house in Massachusetts. Our parents were religion freaks. It was always God this and God that. We had Bible study every night after dinner before bed. We never went to public school. We went to a Catholic school. We weren't allowed to have male friends or do anything fun because our parents, especially our mom, thought it was the Devil entering our lives. I would follow our parents' rules, but my sister was very rebellious. She would sneak out at night and smoke with her friends and she would always hang out with a guy she was sexually active with. I've always thought her friends and that boy was no good for her and I think Adelaide knew that, but she wanted to fit in. But I never judged her because I love my sister and nobody is perfect. I think mom knew what she was doing because she and mom would get into a lot of arguments. Dad would always take mom's side because, "Your mother is only looking out for you". Mom and Dad would always ask me what my sister was doing, but I would pretend that I was clueless. I wanted to protect my sister the same way she protects me. I remembered her death like it was yesterday. It was a Friday cold December night and we were sitting at the dinner table finishing up our prayer. After blessings, mom made everyone's plate. As we were eating dinner, my sister started to get sick. Her face looked like she was going to throw up. I mean I know mom's cooking is sometimes terrible, but today's dinner was decent. She feel to the floor with foam in her mouth. Mom was a nurse so she tried to save my sister as best as she could. Dad panicked and called 911. I just stood over my sister in shock. I asked mom what was happening and told me that Adelaide was having a seizure. Mom cleaned her mouth and gave her CPR until the paramedics came. But it was too late. She already died. The paramedics took Adelaide away as mom and dad cried while praying. I didn't cry because I was still in disbelief. I was literally thinking to myself 'What the fuck just happened?'. At her funeral, that's when I cried because I realized that she's never coming back. I went to see my sister for the last time in her open casket. She looked like she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful and full of life. I almost wanted to shake her and tell her to wake up. She was buried at the cemetery that was close to our house. I was able to walk to the cemetery and talk to her, but that was only time I was allowed outside. After Adelaide died, mom and dad became stricter to protect me from the outside world. Mom explained to me that all the drugs Adelaide took behind her back made her have a seizure and she didn't want me to have the same fate. But I knew better because Adelaide always told me to never follow in her footsteps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

It's been eight years since my sister's death. It still feels like it happened yesterday. Nothing much has changed, other than the fact that I'm almost 18 years old and my parents are stricter than ever. I'll be starting senior year in high school in 2 months and hopefully I can finally make new friends….even though mom says that friends bring nothing but drama and sexual activities. But she has to learn that I'll be 18 in a few months and I'm not a little girl anymore. But, she's not trying to hear all of that. I can see why my sister rebelled against her. Shit, I might do the same once school starts.

*knock knock* "Rose, it is time for dinner. Hurry downstairs so you can join us for prayer," said mom. Ugh I hated doing anything religious in this house. Don't get me wrong, I love God and I'll always raise him, but I just get so sick and tired of talking about him 24/7. Our whole life doesn't evolve around Him. We don't have to acknowledge him all the time, especially if he knows that we love Him. I walked downstairs and saw mom and dad standing up around the table waiting for me. I walked up to them and we held hands. I bow my head down and closed my eyes and listened to mom make her 20 hour long prayer. After prayer, dad and I sat down while mom picked up dad's plate and made his plate. Ugh, why can't he make his own damn plate? He's a grown man. Mom set dad's plate down on the table…..we're having mashed potatoes with baked chicken and broccoli. At least mom stepped up for cooking game after Adelaide's death. As we're eating dinner, dad looks at me puzzled.

"It seems like something is troubling you, Rose. What's wrong?" dad asked.

"It's nothing, dad"

"Lying lips are abomination to the Lord, Rose. Proverbs 12:22," said mom.

I sighed, "It's just that….I'll be 18 soon and I'll be a senior in high school soon. I'm basically an adult and I'm ready to have a normal lifestyle. I'm tired of being in his house 24/7 talking about God." Mom looked at me with an angry but calm face.

"Excuse me young lady?" asked mom.

"I'm ready to make new friends, mom. I feel like such a loser. I don't even have a cell phone,"

"You don't need a cell phone and you don't need friends. Friends bring nothing but…"

"Yeah yeah yeah, drama and sexual activities. But don't you trust me? I'm not going to be like Adelaide. I'm smarter than that." Sorry Adelaide.

"Rose, I think you need to hush up and finish your dinner" said dad

"No dad, I will not hush up. I'm tired of living like this. I'm ready to be a bird and spread my wings."

"This ain't nothing but the devil speaking, "said mom

"Please, you're being overly dramatic. All I want is a social life, that's it"

"The answer is no"

"But mom…"

"I SAID NO ROSE! I lost your sister and I can't afford to lose you. Now get ready for bible reading."

"Seriously mom…"

"Go upstairs and get ready for bible reading NOW!" I rolled my eyes and went up to my room to prepare for bible study. I can't wait until I move out of this fucking house for good.


End file.
